This is a phase II, multicenter, randomized double-blind study evaluating the safety, tolerability and in vivo antiviral activity of the combination of ZDV, ddI and NVP in comparison to the combination of ZDV and ddI. This study will also evaluate the development of HIV multi-drug resistance on the two treatment regimens.